


Happiness is the Truth

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post S4E20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harry discovered an opening for himself in the nature of Cisco's relationship with Cynthia. Maybe he could have something good in a sea of bad.





	Happiness is the Truth

*

 

Harry folded his shirts carefully into the basket. He didn’t mind the scent of detergent wafting up to greet him. The basket was filled with black on black on black. He shook his head. Maybe Cisco was right, he could do with a splash of color.

He carried his clothes to the apartment and let himself back in. He began putting them away in his space in the closet. He heard a low groan. He turned to see Cisco where he was a few hours ago, face down on the couch. Harry had been bouncing here and there, unable to sleep after a short nap. But he had to keep himself occupied from taxing his brain.

Cisco had returned to the apartment from the wee early hours, mumbling something about a baby shower (Harry had slept through it apparently, because Cisco didn’t want to wake him) then fiddling with his projects at the workshop. It was slightly past dawn, no expectations to go to the labs yet, but it was on the horizon.

Harry’s placed a hand between his shoulder blades. Cisco sighed. The touch, though so light and cautious, was heavenly. Cisco wanted to throw himself into Harry’s arms and live there. He wasn’t sure it would be appreciated.

Harry asked stiffly, “Alright?”

“Getting there,” Cisco mumbled.

He looked up at Harry. His eyes glistened. He was feeling a little better. But he still felt like he’d been impaled on a sword. His emotions were in turmoil. He yearned for Cynthia to be close, but he understood they had a different level of physical need.

“You and Cynthia –” Cisco raised an eyebrow as Harry tried to make hand motions to demonstrate.

“Did we break up?”

Harry pointed at him. “Yes. That.”

Cisco chuckled. Harry was so awkward. He pushed himself to sit. He shook his head.

“No, no. She, she said we - that I could seek affection elsewhere, when she can’t be here.”

Harry stared. Cisco was afraid he wouldn’t understand. He wasn’t in the mood to explain.

“So like an open relationship?” Harry asked distantly.

Hope flooded Harry’s chest. He kept a neutral expression, not wanting to give away his excitement. It didn’t mean Cisco would want him of all people.

Cisco shrugged one shoulder.

“What’s good is I fall fast. But I d-don’t know who -” Cisco briefly shut his eyes and bit his lip. “There might be someone. But I don’t know.”

“You’re a strong, amazing, intelligent man,” Harry told him seriously and without breaking eye contact. “You’ll find someone who will spend every spare moment kissing you and holding you -”

Cisco surged forward and grabbed Harry by the lapels. Now or never. Harry’s eyes widened. For a moment he could just process the beauty and depth of emotion in Cisco’s eyes. Then their lips connected. The angle started a bit wrong. Harry’s hands fluttered to Cisco’s shoulders. He turned his head and dove into the kiss. Cisco hummed.

Harry squeezed Cisco’s shoulders. He gently tugged him away.

“So. We’re doing this,” Harry whispered. “You and I?”

Cisco nodded and a grin overtook his face. Harry bent to kiss him again.

“You need to take a shower,” Harry muttered against his lips.

“Join me?”

Harry sped to the bathroom. Cisco followed, taking his time and laughing in newfound delight. Harry turned on the water. He didn’t hesitate to begin to undress. Cisco appeared and gave Harry an appreciative once over.

“You don’t waste time.” Cisco pulled his shirt off over his head. Harry watched closely as he unbuttoned his pants. Cisco gave a pointed shimmy as he pulled them down.

He stepped out of his pants, careful not to trip. He stood chest to chest with Harry. His lips twitched into a slight smirk. He stepped back and hooked his thumbs in the band of his underwear. Harry was frozen, waiting with bated breath.

Cisco revealed himself. Harry grasped him by the hand, and they moved into the shower. To his surprise, Harry picked him up. He helped Cisco to sling his legs around Harry’s waist. Cisco settled his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry pressed him to the wall and devoured his mouth. They nipped at each other’s lips. Harry moaned, allowing Cisco to sneak his tongue inside for a thorough taste.

Harry brought him down. They parted, and Harry stayed close. This was beginning to be too much, too fast. He kissed Cisco’s cheek.

“I don’t want to rush into this, Ramon.”

Cisco moved his head side to side, giving Harry’s nose a little rub with his. “Me either.”

Harry guided him under the water. He grabbed a handful of soaked locks and kissed him. Cisco hugged him close. He laid his head on Harry’s chest as Harry lathered his hair. He moved his fingers through the knots careful and gentle.

He was awed to be able to take care of something so precious to Cisco. To be able to take care of Cisco. Cisco didn’t notice. He kept his eyes closed and swayed. He was content and putting his trust in Harry. They didn’t do anything but bathe and cuddle, and that was enough for the moment.

When they were all dried, Harry simply tugged on clean clothes from the basket. He raised his eyebrows as Cisco grabbed one of his sweaters. He looked good in it, stunning in fact. Harry watched him jog to the bedroom. The swell of his ass peeked out from the hem. Despite just seeing him totally bare, somehow Cisco half-naked in Harry’s garment was more titillating.

He was pleased that Cisco reappeared still wearing the sweater. Harry stuck his hands underneath and kissed Cisco’s neck. Cisco laughed, music to Harry’s ears. He rubbed the back of Harry’s head and neck. Cisco would love to stay here and touch and be touched all day – unfortunately, the dark cloud of The Thinker’s plans still hovered ominously overhead.

“We’re gonna be late, babe.”

“Don’t care. They can kiss my ass.”

“Hey. That will be my privilege, and my privilege alone.” Harry stopped to meet his eyes. He gave a sharp nod and kissed along his jawline.

Cisco and Harry walked into the cortex half an hour late, five feet apart. Cecile was there, ready to help out Harry. She glanced at Cisco, smiling at him. He nodded in greeting. Cecile’s gaze moved to Harry. His mouth opened, then he realized his mistake.

He fought to not think about Cisco. He had to stay platonic. Cisco stood in his peripheral, expression growing more bemused the longer Harry remained silent. Harry’s sweater looked nice on him. Cisco his - his -  intelligent, generous, patient, best friend. His lips were so warm, his skin silky, and Harry enjoyed his thick hair wet in the shower, their lips sliding slick.

Cecile eyes became saucers. She no doubt heard those juicy tidbits.

“Oh, no, fuck me in the backseat,” Harry muttered. He glanced between Cecile and Harry. In doing so, he saw that Harry was almost as red as a tomato. He gained clarity, realizing that Harry was probably trying to prevent Cecile from reading what happened.

Cisco snorted. “Of whose car exactly?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Cisco patted his arm. Then he linked their arms and tried to hide his somewhat embarrassed smile behind a curtain of hair.

Cecile inhaled. “So you two finally got together? That’s great!”

Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Joe all abandoned their focus or conversations to stare at the pair of them. Harry groaned and dragged a hand across his face. Cisco gave his audience two thumbs up. Harry wanted to use a different gesture with his fingers at the nosy team. Finally what? Finally his ass. It’s not his fault he didn’t think Cisco would want to date him in any universe, especially theirs.

Cecile joined Joe and whispered something to him. Caitlin was tilting her head as though they were a puzzle, while Barry and Iris were locked in a conversational staring contest. Before anyone could say anything, a breach opened. Cynthia popped into the cortex, giving the team another shock.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder. “Cisco. I think I left you high and dry.”

Cynthia walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. “I wanted to tell you, I’ll visit as often as I can, until you find someone. I don’t expect you to flounder around until the right one comes along -”

Harry put his hand out. “Actually I -”

Cynthia glared at him. Harry closed his mouth, though clenching his teeth, and he took a step back. She turned back to Cisco and tucks his hair behind his ears. “This is my first attempt at this sort of thing - but I really do want you to find someone to make you happy. I can even be your wingwoman, if that would help.”

Cisco blinked rapidly, processing. His stomach is iced with worry. What if she doesn’t approve? What if she doesn’t think Harry is good enough for him? He’s a little worried she’d hurt Harry. He wasn’t a pushover, but Harry didn’t have his gun. Plus, she was a metahuman and a badass.

“Cynthia, I um. There is someone.”

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. “I know you’re a hopeless romantic, but… already?”

“See, he has been in my life for a while, the feelings have been there.”

“I see,” Cynthia responded, “and who is this poor soul that I must judge whether he is worthy of you?”

A knot develops in Cisco’s stomach. He swallows thickly, his mouth opening and closing a few times. He doesn’t want to just throw Harry under the bus.

Harry saved him. He cleared his throat. “That would be me. It’s - as of this morning. I’ll be - he’ll probably get sick of me and have to fight my affection off with a stick. Or vibe blasts.”

Cisco huffed in amusement. He kissed Harry’s cheek, rubbing his nose on the stubble Harry didn’t bother shaving that morning. “Unlikely.”

He felt like every muscle of his body was taut. Cynthia walked a circle around him, appraising him slowly. She crossed her arms and nodded. “I guess you’ll do.”

Harry relaxed, leaning on Cisco.

Cisco smiled gratefully at Cynthia. She patted his cheek, and Cisco turned to kiss her hand. Harry smiled at them. Part of him wanted to be jealous, but Cynthia made Cisco light up with joy. He didn’t want to tarnish that.

“You two are kind of cute,” Harry admitted. Cynthia rolled her eyes and didn’t return the compliment. “Well, Cisco is anyway.”

“I’m cute,” Cisco stage-whispered to Cynthia. Logically, he knew that Harry was attracted to him. The evidence that morning was strong. Still, it was fantastic to have that confirmed aloud.

Though her gaze didn’t leave Harry, she replied in the same volume, “I know.”

Harry’s cheeks were pink. Why did he say that? It must be the fault of his failing IQ. He should just shut his mouth forever. At least, until the problem was fixed.

Cynthia pressed two fingers to Harry’s chest. There was a pause, where Harry was almost certain she was vibing him. “But remember, actions speak louder than words. If I find him anything less than blissful and spoiled rotten, there will be hell to pay.”

“Duly noted.” Harry’s intelligence might’ve been fading, but he didn’t expect he’d become the kind of idiot to trifle with her. Nor did he want to do anything but make Cisco the happiest man in the multiverse. He slung an arm around Cisco’s waist. Cisco melted into the embrace, a comforting weight.

“Honestly, if I ruin it, you can push me off a rooftop.”

“Only with Cisco’s permission.” She winked at Cisco. He set his arm across her shoulders and grinned at them.

“That went better than I would’ve expected!”

Harry’s eyes darted to her. “As long as she doesn’t whisk me away to Vampire City in my sleep.”

“Boring. It’d be more fun to throw you in the werewolf den.”

Harry went a little pale. “You’re joking.”

Cynthia stared blankly at him with a hint of a smile. Cisco nudged her. “Of course. See ya.”

Cynthia and Cisco kissed again, with lingering passion. He whined, giving her hands a final squeeze. Parting would not stop being difficult. She passed Harry a final warning look over Cisco’s shoulder. Then she breached to her Earth. Harry sighed in relief.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“My life flashed before my eyes.”

Joe sauntered over. He gave Harry a pitying look that he did not enjoy. Cisco slipped away, before Barry and Caitlin could interrogate him. Thankfully, they seemed preoccupied with turning their eavesdropping to Joe and Harry.

“You know if you break his heart, there’s gonna be a waiting list for people waiting to break some bones in your body?”

“There’s a lot of bones,” Harry replied. He couldn’t remember the number. He knew that he used to know it. The familiar panic at forgetting fluttered in his chest.

Joe nodded, solemn.

“Let me - Let me check on his Cisco.” Barry watched him with faint confusion. At least it wasn’t disapproval. He had expected more of an uproar for multiple reasons - his age, his recent choices - his Harry-ness.

“Thank you for not judging what we want - what we have,” Harry added in a small voice. Iris gave him an encouraging smile. Caitlin shrugged.

“You two are the sweetest,” Cecile said.

He quickly located Cisco in his workshop.

He cupped Cisco’s shoulder and bent to kiss him on the cheek. “Are you alright with everything?”

Cisco was warmed by his concern. It was obvious he was trying to get on Cisco’s emotional level, since he was struggling to stay on par with his brain due to the dark matter overload.

“I didn’t have time to really build it up in my head, but when I first realized I had a major crush on you I - I was afraid. That people - my friends - would think less of me.”

“I don’t think any of them could think less of you for who and how you love,” Harry reassured him. He caressed his arm and dragged his fingers through Cisco’s hair. “If they did, we could always run away and elope.”

Cisco pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and giggled. “Romantic. I don’t see why we can’t do that anyway.”

Cisco froze.

“Was that a proposal, Ramon? I haven’t even taken you to dinner yet.”

“Jesus. No! I mean -”

“I’m kidding. I know what you meant.”

Cisco let out a whoosh of air. “I’m an idiot.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Harry…”

“Sorry.” He glanced down and brought his hand to his forehead. “I forgot the number of bones in the human body… earlier… Joe said -”

“Oh, Harry.” Cisco wrapped him in a firm hug. His troubles seemed a universe away when Cisco held him. He inhaled the scent of his shampoo. “We’ll figure this out, don’t worry. No matter what happens, you’ll have me.”

“No matter what,” Harry parroted, to make it feel cemented in his mind. Cisco’s stomach sank with fear for Harry and sorrow over what he’s already lost.

But he won’t give up, he would refuse to let Harry lose it all. If Harry had nothing left, he would still have Cisco by his side, friend or partner.

 

 

**


End file.
